


Perfect Imperfections

by Starofwinter



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: First Dance, GFY, Gen, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their wedding, and Newt really just wants a first dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Imperfections

The reception was over, the last tipsy stragglers being ushered through the door. Hermann shook his head with a smile as Mako dragged Raleigh out, the ranger calling back declarations of love and congratulations. “Are you ready to leave?” he asked Newt with a tired smile.  
“Uh… not yet. Just one more thing.” Newt grinned as he stood up, holding out a hand to Hermann.  
“Newt… we talked about this.” He sighed. They hadn’t had a first dance, for more than one reason. He wasn’t comfortable with the public displays of affection, nor was he comfortable with dancing, considering, well, he could barely walk without his cane.  
“There’s nobody here. It’s just us.” Newt gave him a pleading look.  
Hermann sighed again with a fond smile, standing up. “Alright.” He never could say no to Newt.  
The younger man grinned and turned on his cell, pulling up a slow, soft song. He took Hermann’s arms, putting them around his shoulders. “I’ve got you. Just relax.”  
Hermann let him lead, leaning against Newt’s chest, allowing him to take some of his weight as they danced slowly. “I love you, Newton.”  
“Love you too, Herms.”


End file.
